Rescue
by Kawaii-Chibi-Kai
Summary: The ShowdoAlince has one agian taken Leanna.Poor Leanna! But someone from the showdo Alince left to help the others! Who is it? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Another story! sorry I have not updated my other B-Daman one. I know you want me to update but I just don't feel like it now this one will take awhile seening as it just came to mind.ENJOY!

It was another day. Another chance to save Leanna."Hey Gray are we going to seenk into the Showdo Alince today?" Yamato asked one of his best freinds, while looking at him. "Yeah. I just hope she is ok. They where using her for battle. But I swear if they hurt her I will-"Gray could not finish what he was about to say cuse May inuteruped him"We are going to put them in jail.""Ok that works." Gray said, thinking about strangle the life out of Enyju."Ok so what' the plan ladd?" Terry asked looking at him."Will we will just have to find where she is. Then brake the spell they have on her, then get the heck out of their." Gray said still thinking if would be good enough to work."Terry and I can hold people back while you guys look for Leanna. The only one that as a reason to be their is Gray so he should be the one to get to Leanna." Bull said, while the others where looking at him."Ok that sounds good. So no matter what Gray we will get Leanna back!" Yamato said pumping his fist into the air."Thanks guys." Gray said with a smile on his face. Just then their was knock on the door."I will get it." May said leaving the room to go to the many room where the front door was.

* * *

:At the door: 

"Hello their Li, What can I do for you?" May said looking down at Li."Will...it's not what you can do for me but what I can do for you." He said looking down."Why don't you come inside and explain." May said holding the door open for him. Li nodded slow."Ok..." He said not quiet sure if this is what he wanted to do.

* * *

May walked into the kitchen where the others were. They where talking when May and Li came in the room. They stopped talking when the saw Li."What are you doing here?" Gray asked him while glaring at him."Look I know you don't want me here but I want to help get Leanna back."Li said looking over at Gray. Thier was a monet of silces."I know how to get in and where she is. But you might not reckoners her. They gave her deferent clothes. I have been trying to brake the spell but nothing so fear." Li said looking at Gray."How do I know your not lieing?" Gray said looking at Li. Li pulled his sleaves up to show a brunt mark. Everyone gasped."This is what I got for seeing her so much." Gray though for a moment."Ok, you can help us. But one thing what do you want in returned?""Nothing. All I want is to show how sorry I' am for what has happen here." Li said putting his sleaves (i dont know if that's right.)down."Ok then. Lets get to work!" Yamato said once again punching the air with his fist, and once he did that five stomachs growled."Your not going any where till you eat. Li are you hungry?" May asked looking at him. He shook his head then his stomach growled."It seem that your stomach says deffernt.Sit down all of you I will make something fast then you can go and save Leanna. But Aramda will stay here." May said has she sated to papery something for them to eat. Li took a set next to Gray. So it went Yamato, Li, Gray, Terry, Bull, Aramada then over agian. "Hey Li, how long have you been been checking on Leanna?" Gray asked him while looking at him. Li looked down."Three months." Li said in a whispered."What? It sound like you said three months. But that' how long she has been gone." Gray said, with an eye brown in the air."That is what I said. I don't like seeing her alone so when I can I seenk down to see her."Li said looking back up."Here you guys go." May said putting some sandwiches on the table. Everyone took one and stared eating. 

Should say this now: HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD THANKSGIVING!

R&R!


	2. MUST READ!

Okay look everyone...I hate to say this but I have lost interest in writing anime. I don't think I will be writing any more for awhile. I'm really sorry to everyone you like my anime stories. I will try and do some work on them but I don't think it will happen.

I have been mostly working on stories happening to do with a book called 'The Outsiders' I really love the book and enjoy making stories about them.

Till I loss inters in that, I wont be updating up anime ones. Sorry.

Once agian I am sorry.

Kawaii-Chibi-Kai

P.S Please message me on what you think...


End file.
